Obsession
by kim anna shinotsuke
Summary: "Aku akan mentolerir sampai batas kesabaranku, dan saat kesabaranku habis. Maka Jung Yunho akan menyerang titik terlemah Kim Jaejoong."/ YunJae/OneShoot/BoysLove/DLDR!


**Obsession**

.

.

**By : Anna Kim**

**Main Cast : YunJae**

.

.

**Peringatan :**

**Hanya cerita yang milik saya/Boys love/Yaoi/typo(s)/OneShoot/DLDR!**

.

_._

_Hanya obsesi bukan cinta..._

_Obsesimu yang menyakitikan,_

.

.

.

.

Rintik hujan yang tengah mengguyur kota Seoul tak menyurutkan sepasang mata musang yang terus menatap tajam, seakan lewat tatapannya menyiratkan hasrat begitu dalam. Sesekali tangan warna _tan_-nya menyeka air hujan yang mengembun, membuat kabut asap di kaca audi hitam yang dikendarainya.

Sudah satu jam pria tampan yang mengenakan setelan jas mahal itu diam di dalam audinya yang terparkir elegan di pinggir jalan. Mata musangnya terus menatap sosok menawan yang berada di sebrang jalan, tepatnya di warung tenda pinggir jalan, warung tenda yang biasanya menyajikan _soju_ murah dan makanan hangat dan hanya buka saat malam hari.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.00 dini hari, dan ia tau jika sang sosok menawan yang terus diperhatikannya sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Saat pria manis bersurai _almound_ itu membungkuk pada wanita paruh baya yang dirinya tau adalah pemilik warung tenda. Yah belakangan dirinya tau jika pria cantik itu merupakan tenaga bantu diwarung tenda sederhana itu.

Audi hitam itu merangkak pelan, mengiringi langkah pria manis yang berjalan di tepi trotoar, tampak tak perduli meski pria manis itu tau jika dirinya sedang di ikuti, ia tetap melangkah dengan pasti mengeratkan jaket biru tosca yang membungkus tubuhnya, sepasang tangan pucatnya di masukkan ke dalam saku jaket.

Mata setajam musang itu seakan enggan berpaling, fokusnya hanya terbagi pada jalanan aspal yang terbentang di depannya, suasana cukup lengang hingga pria itu tidak perlu terlalu fokus dengan setir kemudianya, hujan mulai reda, hanya sedikit rintiknya turun memberi efek basah.

"Masuklah!"

Pria manis itu memilih untuk mengacuhkan dan terus melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan dingin yang semakin memeluk, celana _jins_ style robek yang dikenakannya tak cukup mampu menghalau udara dingin.

_Sreak_

_Brak.._

_Brum..._

Hanya butuh waktu persekian detik bagi sang pria manis untuk tersadar jika dirinya sudah duduk manis disamping pria yang duduk disebelahnya. Saat tangan dengan warna _tan_ itu menarik lengannya paksa dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi penumpang tepat disamping pria itu duduk.

"Jangan bertindak kurang ajar dan hentikan mobilnya!" pria berparas menawan yang lebih mengarah kecantik itu menghardik geram, mata besar dengan mutiara kelam ditengahnya melotot sempurna, terlihat jelas ekspresi marah dari wajah cantiknya.

"..."

Bibir semerah buah cerry itu bergetar, hembusan nafas memburu lengkap dengan dada naik turun sebagai wujud jika ia mati-matian sedang menahan emosinya yang siap membeludak saat itu juga saat hardikannya justru direspon dengan senyum sinis oleh pria angkuh di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu, jadi hentikan mobilnya!"

"Maka akan ku buat kau mengenalku Kim Jaejoong."

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap nanar puing-puing bangunan _flat_ kumuh yang ditinggalinya kini sudah rata dengan tanah, sementara sang pria angkuh hanya diam tetap dengan ekspresi _stoic_-nya.

"Kesimpulannya, kau sudah tidak memiliki tempat tinggal kim."

Gendang telinga Jaejoong berdengung, sungguh pria manis itu sangat muak akan segala bentuk kearoganan pria yang berdiri disampingnya, seakan ingin menunjukkan pada dirinya atau pada dunia mungkin, jika ia sangat berkuasa atas apapun, terlebih atas hidup orang-orang miskin sepertinya. Tapi Jaejoong bukan orang miskin biasa, meskipun secara materi tidak bisa diandalkan, tapi Jaejoong memiliki satu hal yang tak mampu dibeli dengan uang atau ditukar dengan materi.

'Harga diri.' Tidak perduli walau dirinya harus jadi _tunawisma_ hingga mati kelaparan, bahkan jika harus tidur di emperan, Jaejoong tidak perduli. Ia akan mati dengan membawa harga dirinya yang tak terukur, itu lebih baik. Harga diri merupakan sebuah harga mati bagi pria cantik itu.

"Terimakasih."

Tubuh ringkih itu berbalik arah, hatinya sakit. Apa sebegitu mudahkah seseorang mengacaukan hidup orang lain. Bisa disimpulkan dirinya akan pergi dengan hanya membawa pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya dan tas kulit hitam usang yang terselampir di bahunya. Ucapan terimakasih yang terdengar lebih tepat seperti belati tajam, sindirna halus secara tersirat.

"Ikut denganku, tinggallah denganku, aku akan menanggung hidupmu."

Mengeratkan cengkramnya pada tali tas yang terselampir di bahunya, saat lagi-lagi telinganya harus dipaksa mendengar ultimatum manusia berhati batu. Jung Yunho, pria matang pewaris Shinwa Elektronik Company, manusia terangkuh yang pernah Jaejoong kenal. Tidak! Bahkan Jaejoong tidak mengenalnya, Yunholah yang memaksa Jaejoong untuk mengenalnya.

Sang pewaris kerajaan bisnis elektronik di Korea Selatan yang tak pernah bosan merecoki hidupnya. Apa yang Yunho lihat dari dirinya, hanya pria muda miskin yang bahkan terpaksa hengkang ditengah jalan dari bangku Universitas. Wajah menawan.. Yah, Jaejoong bahkan mengakui jika dirinya di anugrahi paras tampan yang justru menjurus ke cantik, terlebih fisiknya yang mungil dan ditunjang dengan kulit putih pucat sehalus pulam yang membuat Jaejoong sendiri harus berulang kali mempertanyakan intensitasnya sebagai laki-laki jika sudah berhadapan dengan cermin usang di kamar kumuhnya, anugrah atau sebuah bencana? Entahlah, Jaejoong sudah tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi

Yang menjadi alasan, bukankah diluar sana begitu banyak pria cantik dan juga bersatus sosial baik, tidak sepertinya. Tidaklah Yunho mempertimbangkan itu.

Jaejoong sangat tidak suka saat status sosialnya terus-menerus diaduk. Saat hidupnya diusik dan saat harga dirinya coba untuk ditawar. Jika tidak memikirkan _Nonna_ya yang terbaring koma di rumah sakit. Satu-satunya saudara yang ia punya, tidak keberatan baginya jika harus membunuh siapaun yang mengusik hidupnya yang memang sudah terlunta-lunta. Jaejoong mempertahankan sikap baiknya hanya demi _Nonna_nya saja, tidak lebih.

_Cuih._

Yunho mengusap wajahnya saat mendapati _saliva_ Jaejoong mendarat mulus di pipinya. Pria manis itu meludahinya. Jaejoong dibuat hampir muntah saat yang dilakukan Yunho justru menyesap _saliva _miliknya, saat dengan pasti jari-jari _tan_ itu menyapu pipinya sendiri dan menghisap _saliva_ yang tercecer di sana.

"Manis.."

"Mungkin kau harus segera memeriksa kondisi kejiwaanmu Tuan." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa tidak habis pikir, 'manis? Apa pria Jung ini sudah gila.' Benak Jaejoong berargumen.

"Aku ingin melihat, sejauh mana kau mampu bertahan."

Jaejoong terus berjalan cepat, tanpa menghiraukan ucapan tak berguna yang terus terlontar dari bibir hati itu. Yunho sangat tampan, bahkan pria kaya itu tidak kekurangan satu halpun, tapi Jaejoong tidak perduli, pria manis itu sudah terlanjur muak.

.

.

.

Hasel kelam itu menatap jutaan bintang yang menggantung dilangit malam, sangat indah yang justru berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya. Jaejoong duduk termenung putus asa di undakan tangga pintu utama Seoul Hospital, digenggamannya terselip segumpal kertas putih yang sudah lecek akibat remasan tangannya.

Tak perduli dengan belasan pasang mata yang menatap aneh padanya. Aneh tentu saja, saat malam-malam pria kurus berkulit pucat duduk ditempat tak semestinya, dengan tatapan mata kosong, bukankah kursi lobi cukup lengang, atau jam besuk belum usia, lantas kenapa pria atau _yeoja_ aneh itu lebih memilih duduk di tepi undakan tangga? Jaejoong yakin seperti ituah pemikiran orang-orang yang menatapnya, tapi sekali lagi ia tidak perduli. Kepalanya sudah teramat pusing untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak penting.

Rasa kesal yang membuncah, sakit hati dan perasaan terkhianati. Semua rasa itu yang tengah memenuhi relung hati pria manis itu. Saat mendapat keputusan sepihak dari pihak rumah sakit.

Jaminan kesehatan yang ditanggung pemerintah sebanyak 75% dari biaya rumah sakit _nonna_ya sudah di cabut. Dengan alasan sudah melewati batas tenggang, selanjutnya pihak keluarga yaitu Jaejoong harus membayar 100% biaya pengobatan dan kamar inap.

Ini tidak adil, dari mana dirinya harus mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu. Tidak adil dan tidak masuk akal. Jaejoong merasa janggal, bukankah pemerintah memberi jaminan perawatan _nonna_ya sampai sembuh, seperti itu yang tertera di surat keterangan, bukankah _nonna_ya koma juga karena imbas pengabdian pada negara. Kim Hyorin yang berprofesi sebagai tenaga pengajar di perbatasan wilayah Korsel dan Korut yang mengalami nasib naas karena tertembak peluru nyasar. Bukankah sudah seharusnya pemerintah menjaim biaya pengobatan _nonna_ya sampai sembuh. Lalu kenapa semua jaminannya di cabut?

Jaejoong ingin menuntut, tapi kemana? Bukankah hukum bisa di beli. Tidak ada yang akan menganggap protes orang miskin sepertinya.

Jaejoong tau ada yang ganji, ada bau busuk yang tercium Jaejoong tau itu. Ada seseorang yang berusaha membuatnya semakin terpuruk.

"_Damn._.. Yunho!" Jaejoong mengumpat, gumpalan kertas kumal itu di banting jauh. Jaejoong masih ingat kata terucap yang kelaur dari bibir hati itu diakhir pertemuan tiga hari lalu.

"_Aku ingin melihat, sejauh mana kau mampu bertahan." _

'Apa sekarang aku harus menyerah?.. dia menyerang tepat dititik terlemahku.' mata hasel itu terpejam rapat, dadanya terasa sesak bahkan teramat sangat sesak.

"_Bahkan kerasnya batupun dapat rapuh dan terkikis oleh air." _Jaejoong tersenyum miris saat mengingat setiap ocehan Yunho, pria minim ekspesi namun saat berbicara lidahnya teramat tajam.

"_Aku akan mentolerir sampai batas kesabaranku, dan saat kesabaranku habis. Maka Jung Yunho akan menyerang titik terlemah Kim Jaejoong."_

Jaejoong masih mengingat jelas seringaian yang tercetak di bibir berbentuk hati itu, saat mengucapkan kalimat itu, Yunho yang terlihat amat sangat menakutkan dimatanya.

.

.

.

Bolehkah Jaejoong berharap malaikat pencabut nyawa merengut jiwanya saat ini juga. Saat melihat kembali keseluruhan tubuhnya. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa Yunho memperlakukannya seperti pelacur. Jaejoong tersenyum miris, Tidak! Bukankah ia sendiri yang menyerahkan diri. Melelang harga dirinya yang sebelumnya dihargai mati, memenuhi obsesi pria dingin yang duduk angkuh di atas sofa warna coklat tua di depannya. Sementara dirinya duduk membeku di tengah ranjang besar nan elegan berlapis seprai putih bersih. Tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut kemeja tipis yang memiliki warna senada dengan alas duduknya. Kemeja putih besar yang bahkan tak mampu menutupi lekuk bahu serta tulang selangkanya yang terekspos bebas. Dan Jaejoong ingin menjerit saat pandanganya beralih ke bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Kedua kaki yang terhampar bebas hingga lekukan pahanya. Jaejoong menangis dalam diam, menggigit bibir bawahnya, biar bagaiamanapun dirinya pria. Tapi rasa terhina yang membuat hatinya sakitlah yang memaksa air mata itu tumpah begitu saja dari sepasang pupil matanya.

Menangisi jika sebentar lagi harga dirinya sebagai pria sejati tercabut sudah. Saat esok pagi matahari menyapa ia akan terbangun dalam keadaan kotor. Harga diri Kim Jaejoong sudah ditukar dengan jaminan biaya rumah sakit _nonna_ya sampai sembuh total. Menggadaikan harga dirinya pada pria dingin yang terobesesi padanya demi saudara satu-satunya yang ia punya.

Bahkan apakah Kim Hyorin akan sembuh? Jaejoong sendiri sadar jika kesembuhan _Nonna_nya hanya menjad angan-angan semu. Tapi bolehkah dirinya mengharap secerca keajaiban. Setidaknya dirinya sudah mengorbankan harga diri. Tidakah Tuhan kasian padanya atau justru mengutuknya.

"Aku benci melihat air mata."

Seakan diseret kembali kealam nyata saat suara bass yang sekian lama bungkam berbicara dengan nada dingin. Sontak Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya, menghapus jejak air mata yang membasahi pipi putih pucatnya. Sekarang pria cantik itu tidak diijinkan untuk mengumpat ataupun memaki. Jaejoong hanya sesekor kelinci putih yang bersiap menunggu saat eksekusinya.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Lakukan dengan cepat, aku sudah siap.." suara yang terdengar jelas berusaha setegar dan setegas mungkin, meski begitu dapat ditangkap gurat ketakutan didalamnya, suara merdu yang terucap dengan nada bergetar.

"Apa kau takut padaku?" Yunho beranjak dari duduknya, mendudukkan pantatnya ditepi ranjang. Mata musangnya menatap wajah pucat Jaejoong.

"Tidak!" cerry _lips_ itu berucap tegas.

"Tapi sayangnya penyangkalnmu berbading terbalik dengan bahasa tubuhmu.."

Jaejoong membeku saat jari-jari Yunho menyentuh pipinya seduktif, saat matanya dan Yunho saling bertemu tatap. Benar bahasa tubuhnya yang menunjukkan rasa takut bertolak belakang dengan penyangkalan mulutnya. Tubuhnya tidak mampu berbohong layaknya mulutnya. Nyali pria cantik itu menciut berhadapan dengan sosok dingin didepannya.

Begitu cepatnya pergerakan Yunho hingga kini sudah berada tepat dihadapannya, mengeliminasi jarak keduanya hingga kemudian memenjarakan tubuh mungilnya di antara kedua lengan kokohnya. Jaejoong tidak mampu membaca mata musang itu. Tidak ada kelembutan hanya tatapan tajam dan terkesan dingin.

_Sreak.. break.._

_Doe eyes_ Jaejoong melotot _shock_ saat dengan santainya Yunho merobek kemeja yang melekat ditubuhnya, tanpa isyarat ataupun peringatan. Membuat tubuh Jaejoong secara refleks mundur kebelakang hingga punggungnya sukses membentur kepala ranjang. Kedua tangannya bergetar hebat, mencengkram kemeja robek yang mengantung di bahunya.

"Jangan bersikap seolah aku hendak memperkosamu.. sungguh tingkahmu yang seperti ini membuatku semakin ingin memilikimu." Yunho bicara tanpa mengalihkan fokus penglihatannya terhadap buah dari pekerjaan tangannya. Tubuh bagian atas Jaejoong yang terekspos dan wajah pucat pasi Jaejoong yang membuat gairahnya semakin tersulut.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa?"

_Tes.._

"Apa salahku padamu?"

_Tes.._

"Apa aku pernah mengusik hidupmu?"

_Tes.._

"Apa aku pernah merugikanmu?

_Tes.._

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Kenapa?"

Tangisan yang tak mampu terbendung, seiring dengan makin derasnya cairan serupa kristal itu mengalir, membasahi pipi putihnya. Jaejoong tak kuat menahan laju air matanya, hingga dibiarkan tumpah banyak bahkan membuatnya menangis sesenggukan di depan Yunho yang masih betah diam dengan ekspersi wajah datarnya. Jaejoong meragukan jika sosok yang berada didepannya manusia. Tidak ada manusia yang tak merespon atas apa yang terjadi di depannya, saat ada seseorang yang tengah menangis pilu dengan wajah putus asa. Jika itu manusia meski sedikit, tidakkah hatinya akan tergetar, tapi tidak. Bagi Jaejoong Yunho bukan manusia. Tidak ada rasa terlebih belas kasih dalam diri pria penguasa itu.

Jaejoong tak mampu memberontak saat bahunya dicengkram oleh sepasang tangan kokoh Yunho, memaksanya untuk berbaring terlentang dan menahan sesak nafas saat tubuh Yunho berada diatasnya, meski kedua telapak tangan besar itu dijadikan penopang tubuh _manly_ yang mengurung tubuh mungil dibawahnya.

Yunho tidak menjawab seribu pertanyaannya, justru yang dilakukan pria tampan itu hanya fokus menatap intens wajah pucatnya.

"Kenapa harus Kim Jaejoong? Karena aku memilihmu.."

"..."

"Apa salahmu? Salahmu begitu banyak bahkan terlalu banyak. Kau yang mengacaukan hari-hariku, membuat seorang Jung Yunho tidak bisa tidur nyenyak, membuatku selalu merasa muak atas sikap angkuhmu."

"..."

Yunho menyeringai saat menangkap tatapan syock dari pria manis yang berada dalam kungkungannya, saat cerry _lips _itu terkatup kelu.

"Kau bertanya apa pernah merugikanku.. tentu saja. Kau merugikanku dengan menyita hampir seluruh waktuku. Kau yang miskin namun begitu keras kepala, apa yang kau dapat dari sikap kepala batumu? Bukankah toh harga dirimu yang merupakan harga mati akhirnya berhasil ku lelang." Yunho menikmati setiap tatapan terluka lewat sepasang mata _doe_ indah itu, terlebih tatapan yang menyiratkan amarah begitu dalam. Entah kenapa Yunho justru menyukainya, membuat dirinya semakin tertantang untuk menakhlukkan sosok cantik nan angkuh ini.

"Kenapa aku melakukan ini padamu.. kau akan mendapatkan jawabanya nanti..." Yunho merundukkan kepalanya, mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Jaejoong, memberi hembusan nafas panas yang mampu membuat pria cantik itu bergetar.

"Setelah aku memilikimu, Kim."

.

.

Tidak ada yang tersisa, sederet kalimat yang terucap dari bibir Yunho adalah detik terakhir batas pertahanan kehormatannya. Memejamkan mata dan membiarkan butiran bening itu terjun bebas membasahi pipi putih pucatnya yang nampak semakin memucat. Wajahnya yang basah dan lengket oleh _saliva_ Yunho yang seakan begitu ingin melahap keseluruhan wajahnya secara utuh. Membiarkan cairan bening serupa krital itu menganak hingga lekuk leher jenjangnya yang terus di cumbu.

Pria cantik itu membiarkan bibir hati Yunho mengukir jejak kekuasaannya disetiap inci tubuhnya. Hingga membuat dirinya melenguh nikmat saat tangan kekar Yunho menjamah tiap lekuk tubuhnya, hingga ketika dirinya harus menjerit pilu saat dadanya dinikmati dengan brutal, hingga titik terkahir dimana bagian frivasinya di rasuki, menghantarkan rasa sakit luar biasa hingga menginginkan malaikat kematian mencabut nyawanya detik ini juga.

Hanya sebatas ini harga dirinya, sampai batas dimana ia harus rela membuka lebar kedua kakinya untuk pria yang merasuki tubuhnya lewat kesejatian yang terlalu perkasa bagi pria mungil sepertinya. Hingga akhirnya membiarkan Yunho berkuasa atas keseluruhan wujudnya.

Jaejoong mengutuk dirinya sendiri, saat tak mampu membendung kenikmatan surga dunia yang terus dihantarkan Yunho lewat hentakan bertenaga yang mampu menyentuh titik terpeka dalam tubuhnya. Persetubuhan yang diawali dengan keterpaksaan ternyata mampu membawanya melayang hingga terbang kelangit ketujuh.

Sari yang meluber bebas mengotori lekuk perut putih pucatnya bahkan sebagian tercecer hingga wajah sayunya, menjadi tanda mutlak jika Kim Jaejoong sudah dikuasai sepenuhnya oleh pria yang berada di atasnya. Jung Yunho.

"Sudah ku tebak.. rasamu manis,"

Jaejoong menatap lelah pada Yunho yang tersenyum puas melihat ketidak berdayaanya, terlebih saat tubuh lemahnya berjengkit dan terhuyung saat lidah panas Yunho kembali menyapu perut ratanyan hingga wajahnya, menjilat habis sari miliknya yang tercecer.

Rasa ngilu terselubung nikmat menjejali lubang analnya saat lagi-lagi kesejatian Yunho terus menggesek didalam sana. Sampai kapan? Pria cantik itu sudah terlalu lelah unutuk mendesah bahkan hanya sekedar melenguh, suaranya parau terlebih energinya sudah terkuras habis.

"Jung Yunho sudah mendapatkan harga diri seorang Kim jaejoong."

Bersamaan dengan ultimatum tegas yang terucap lantang dari mulut Yunho, pria cantik itu merasakan penuh dan hangat dan ia tau jika Yunho telah mencapai puncaknya menyemburkan banyak cairan putih pekat ke dalam tubuhnya dan diikuti ambruknya tubuh Yunho kesisi tubuhnya.

Sesaat meski tersamar Jaejoong melihat betapa sempurnanya tubuh Yunho, wajar saja jika dalam persetubuhan ini dirinyalah yang dirasuki. Tubuh tegap dengan otot-otot jelas yang terbalut sempurna dalam kulit warna coklat _tan_. Dan Jaejoong sempat melirik kearah selatan tubuh Yunho, kesejatian yang berhasil menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai pria, sekaligus kesejatian yang mampu membawanya merasakan apa itu rasa sakit dan nikmat.

Selanujutnya yang tersisa hanya deru nafas tersengal keduanya, tapi Yunho lebih dominan karena memang pria _manly_ itu yang lebih banyak berkerja. Kepuasaan terukir jelas di wajah tampannya, puas karena berhasil mencapai obsesinya. Harga diri seorang Kim Jaejoong adalah obsesi pria tampan berrahang tegas itu. Dan tidak ada yang lebih memuaskan saat berhasil mendapatkan apa yang telah menjadi obesesi.

Mata musang itu menatap dalam sosok tak berdaya disampingnya, mata indah yang menajdi awal obsesinya kini terpejam rapat, gurat lelah tergambar jelas diwajah cantiknya. Bulir keringat yang terus menetes hingga membuat lepek surai _almound _yang terlihat lembut saat tertimpa sorot lampu dan tangan Yunho sudah berhasil membelai helaiannya. Tubuh mengkilap tersebar becak merah dan cairan putih lengket sebagai tanda jika Kim Jaejoong adalah miliknya.

Sreak..

Yunho merengkuh tubuh lemah Jaejoong, membawanya kedalam pelukan hangatnya, membuat kedua tubuh polos itu kembali besentuhan. Sepertinya Jaejoong sudah benar-benar terlelap karena tubuh itu hanya pasrah mengikuti gerakkan tangan Yunho saat dibawa merapat hingga meringkuk tenggelam dipelukkan Yunho.

Dentang jam dinding yang berdetak samar memecah kesunyian malam yang semakin larut. Mata musang Yunho masih terjaga, meski tenaganya terkuras habis tapi pria tampan itu enggan memejamkan matanya, seolah takut jika matanya terpejam maka bidadari yang tidur dalam pelukannya akan menghilang, takut jika surga yang direngkuhnya berapa jam lalu hanya mimpi belaka.

"Dan kenapa aku melakukan ini padamu... jawabnya, karena aku mencintaimu. Cinta yang menurutmu tak lebih dari obsesi semata."

.

.

.

**END**

Terimakasih untuk yang baca apalagi sampai berkenan meninggalkan jejak ^^


End file.
